


Feels Good to be Bad

by siangjiang



Category: Charlie’s Angels (Movies), Charlie’s angels
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair Kink, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Depraved. Perverted. Deviant. Twisted. Abnormal. All perfectly reasonable things people had called Eric Knox.
Relationships: Eric Knox/Dylan, Eric Knox/Thin Man, Eric Knox/Thin Man/Vivian Wood, Eric Knox/Vivian Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Feels Good to be Bad

Depraved. Perverted. Deviant. Twisted. Abnormal.

All perfectly reasonable things people had called Eric Knox. He liked to run those words through his head as he sunk into Vivian’s warm cunt while Anthony’s long, hard cock rubbed against his prostate. 

A freak. A pervert. It turned him on. 

He licked Vivian’s neck, imagining Dylan tied to a chair at the other end of the room, watching them. The horror and disgust as she saw her sweet, innocent nerd balls deep in a woman ten years his senior while being fucked in the ass by a lanky freak. The thought alone almost made him cum. 

He felt bony fingers run through his hair, followed by the tip of a nose brushing his scalp. The rules were clear; no hair ripping. His and Vivian’s hair stayed on their heads. Other than that Anthony was free to live out all his most depraved urges. Gripping, pulling, sniffing, licking. Eric didn’t get it but he loved it. It felt sick and forbidden.

Anthony’s hips rolled expertly into Eric, making him moan and jerk into Vivian. She pulled him down for a kiss, and as their tongues met he felt Anthony pick up a handful of Vivian’s hair and mix it with Eric’s. It had become a stable of their threesomes. The sight of her dark locks intertwined with his lighter strands seem to do something to Anthony. He rubbed their hair against his face, moaning and gasping, putting it in his mouth with muffled, wet sounds of ecstasy. 

It was so incredibly disgusting and twisted Eric came with a breathless gasp, rutting into Vivian as Anthony fucked him through his orgasm.

Vivian held his face, watching him come undone with a small smirk on her lips. She loved the way he jerked as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through him with every thrust from Anthony. The thin man was too lost in his own pleasure to realize the exquisite torture he was putting Eric through, rubbing the over-sensitive prostate and rocking the tight-strung body under him into Vivian.

A delirious smile started to spread across Eric’s face until he was full on laughing.

“Exactly, babe” Vivian cooed “You can take it. You can take it all”

Anthony’s grip on their hair tightened, pulling Eric’s head back, slamming into his ass with full force, screaming so loudly it drowned out Eric’s laughter.

Then they both went quiet. Eric slumped forward, resting his full weigh on Vivian. Anthony held himself up for a moment before pulling out, leaving a string of cum behind.

Vivian stroked Eric’s damp hair, giving him a moment to rest before saying “I didn’t cum yet and someone left an awful mess down there. Who’s going to clean me up?”

“Oh baby, you know I do” Eric smiled, giving her one last kiss before sliding down between her spread legs and burrowing his tongue in her pussy. He could already feel Anthony’s cum run down his thighs.

God, he wished Dylan could have seen this. Her and all the other sweet, sweet angels.


End file.
